How to Be a Heartbreaker by Sam Evans
by lupiscisis
Summary: Son solo cuatro reglas fáciles de seguir... pero recuerda, tú no debes ser quien salga conquistado.


Nada de esto es mío, los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena Fox, y la historia original fue idea de Annie, del tumblr stoopidlamb, yo solo hice la adaptación.

Espero les guste

Que lo disfruten.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**How to Be a Heartbreaker **

**By**

**Sam Evans**

**Sólo son cuatro reglas fáciles de seguir... Recordando que tú, no eres quien debe ser conquistado.**

**Regla #1** _Buscar un objetivo y estudiarlo. _

Aquellos chicos lo esperaban con esa sonrisita pícara y él les respondió de la misma forma, metiendo sus manos entre su blonda cabellera. Escuchó los suspiros a su alrededor y rió entre dientes, aproximándose a sus amigos.

― ¿Quién es? ―el tono de voz de Kitty lo hizo sonreír más.

― ¿Estás celosa? ―respondió a cambio y besó su mejilla sonoramente

―Por Dios, Sam ―esta vez fue Ryder con su tono de voz curioso―. ¿Quién es?

Sonrió misteriosamente, formando esa sonrisa que encandilaba hasta la persona más amargada del planeta. Se recargó casualmente contra su casillero ante los ojos curiosos de sus tres amigos. Artie negaba con la cabeza.

Él se puso en guardia cuando por el rabillo captó la figura de alguien conocido. Cambió a esa sonrisa de caza y conquista, que inmediato los hizo sospechar. Los ojos verdes le brillaban con ferocidad y excitación.

― ¡Hey, Blaine!

¿¡Había dicho Blaine!? Casi de inmediato sus rostros cambiaron a uno de incredulidad mientras veían como Sam le hacía señas al chico de que se acercara a ellos. Eso debía ser un juego… No había forma de que su amigo rubio hubiera decidido ir por el chico más introvertido de la escuela y muchos menos que planeaba tener sexo casual con él.

Blaine caminaba torpemente, casi tropezando en más de una ocasión hasta que estuvo a la distancia de un metro de todos. Los miró con los orbes almendrados y esperó a lo que sea que tuvieran que decirle. Parecía incómodo y que en cualquier momento saltaría de ahí y correría hasta la puerta más cercana.

―Hola, ¿te gustaría sentarte con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo? ― Sam preguntó fingiendo tal inocencia, que cualquiera que no lo conociera le hubiera creído que sólo quería ser amable.

―O tal vez no ―masculló Kitty.

Sam la fulminó con la mirada.

―N-no sé… Yo… ―tartamudeó, indeciso―. No c-creo que sea buena i-i-idea.

―Eres adorable ―rió Sam―. Vamos. Siempre te sientas solo en aquella vieja mesa del rincón.

Blaine no podía estar más sorprendido… Primero el chico más popular de la Preparatoria conocía su nombre y ahora resulta que también conocía donde se sentaba durante los descansos. Tragó en seco y sonrió con nerviosismo. Entonces asintió tímidamente y Sam le sonrió de nuevo mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca, junto con un guiño coqueto que hizo que las piernas le temblaran.

Antes de que pudiera alguien decir algo, el timbre resonó por los pasillos indicando el inicio del primer periodo. 'Vamos' articuló Ryder, y se llevó a Sam hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, dejando Blaine anonadado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

Blaine no había creído que Sam hubiera hablado en serio cuando lo invitó a sentarse con él y sus amigos, por eso a la hora del receso caminó a través de las mesas, hasta llegar a la que normalmente ocupaba y abrió su sándwich para darle una gran mordida que su estómago le agradeció. Estaba por darle otro mordisco cuando una figura de de cabello rubio se sentó frente a él.

Abrió los ojos como platos, sin creer que ese chico se sentara ahí, justo delante de sus narices y que comiera pacíficamente un trozo de pizza de la cafetería. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a decir algo… Continuó comiendo y se animó a sacar un libro que llevaba a medias.

― ¿Es bueno?

Alzó la vista del libro y sonrió entusiasmado―. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo he leído. A cualquiera que le guste el misterio y eso, lo amaría.

―He visto la película… ―se encogió de hombros―. No la encontré muy especial.

Blaine tenía esa cara de horror que hizo reír a Sam, lo que provocó un ceño fruncido del chico de cabello negro. Dio otra mordida a su sándwich; lo mejor sería ignorar al risueño joven frente a él. Sería lo mejor. Tal vez si fingía que no estaba ahí, se aburriría y se marcharía.

Pero eso era lo último que Sam haría, ya que le era tan fascinante ver las expresiones faciales de Blaine cuando leía y hacía esos gestos al cambiar de página, que se olvidó tenía que alimentarse antes de que el descanso finalizara... pero eso no sucedería si Blaine seguía mordiéndose el labio inferior de esa manera.

―Detente.

Blaine nuevamente levantó los ojos para verlo con esos ojos enmarcados de miles de pestañas negras y puso un rostro de confusión que Sam se le antojó de lo más estúpidamente adorable.

―No muerdas tu labio así ―explicó, enarcando una ceja―. ¿Tienes libre este viernes?

―Espera, ¿qué?― Blaine no entendía nada

―Maravilloso ―exclamó Sam, con una mirada brillante. Justo en ese momento el timbre anunció la nueva jornada y se levantó de un salto―. Paso a tu casa a las siete en punto. Nos vemos.

Sam alborotó su cabello antes de marcharse. Blaine bufó por lo bajo al ver su peinado deshecho y corrió hasta clase de Historia donde tuvo un regaño por llegar diez minutos tarde. Maldijo a Sam y deseó jamás, jamás de los jamases volverlo a ver.

**.**

Y lo evitó el resto de la semana, comenzando por el largo martes donde le tocaba deportes y el aún más largo miércoles cuando tuvo examen de Química. Siendo esas pequeñas cosas de la semana las que hacían que el día siguiente fuera peor al anterior.

Sam lo observaba, guardando su distancia para enfrentarlo el viernes. Los chicos no paraban de decir que era un error, que ni en un millón de años conseguiría llevarse al mojigato Blaine Anderson que parecía sólo interesarse en esos estúpidos libros y lo más cercano que tuvo a una experiencia sexual fue seguramente en alguna obra erótica.

El rubio no desistió por más que su víctima pareciera molesto cada que lo veía y fruncía su ceño o mordía el labio de esa forma que a Sam le daban ganas de hacerle cosas muy malas en la mesa del almuerzo. Obviamente no lo haría… Primero tenía que conquistarlo y luego lo llevaría hasta un placer inimaginable para después botarlo como si nada.

Esa era la razón por la que había escogido cuidadosamente su víctima.

**Regla # 2:** _No quedar atado a alguien con quien podrías perder_

Definitivamente Blaine no tenía nada de especial... más que esos bellos labios y esos imponentes ojos.

Gracias a Dios el viernes había llegado. Ni siquiera se molestó en ir con sus amigos pues se encontraba esperando justo en el casillero del Blaine. Sonreía a la gente que lo saludaba de lejos; incluidas a esas personas que lo despreciaban, pero eran lo suficientemente lame botas para querer otra noche con él.

Blaine iba tan distraído que no notó la presencia del rubio hasta que chocó con su pecho y lo hizo ir hacia atrás rudamente. Frunció su ceño, mirando los risueños ojos verdes de su agresor. Rodeó al joven para abrir su casillero y vaciar los libros que no iba a necesitar por el momento.

―Blaine _"ceño fruncido"_ Anderson ―se burló Sam pasando su dedo índice en las arrugas de la frente del moreno, deshaciéndolas―. Ryder me ha dado tu dirección ―continúo y lo abrazó por los hombros para estar más cerca de él―. Esperaba no incomodarte después de ese almuerzo desastroso.

― ¿No lo entiendes? ―masculló, Blaine. Alejándose de él―. Deja de buscarme. Mi interés por ti es nulo y no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Tu nombre es sinónimo de problemas y a mí me gusta estar lejos de ellos.

Dicho eso, Blaine se fue lo más rápido posible. Sam no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder, pero una cosa era segura: él tendría su cita con ese chico o de lo contrario se comería todas las calorías del mundo. Era un rompecorazones y él siguiente en su lista era ese muchacho que siendo tan introvertido había tenido las agallas de enfrentarlo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :.**

**.**

Toc, toc

Blaine no sabía por qué le pasaba eso a él, arrastró sus pies hasta la puerta. Sus padres habían salido a una importante cena de negocios y él había optado por quedarse en la comodidad de su casa, leyendo y tomando chocolate caliente frente al televisor. Pero ahora alguien molestaba tocando la puerta.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Quizás sus padres habían olvidado algo… O los hijos de sus vecinos estaban aburridos y quieren hacer algunas bromas un rato. Se preparó para cualquier cosa, una invasión de aliens, o zombis... una pizza que no había pedido… Todo, excepto a Sam Evans con esa estúpida sonrisa con hoyuelos.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, hasta se frotó los ojos para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando y que de verdad ese tipo se encontraba ahí.

―Te has perdido ―refunfuñó, queriendo cerrar la puerta, pero la enorme mano del chico se lo impidió―. Déjame en paz, Evans.

―Es viernes ―pronunció lentamente el rubio, sin perder la sonrisa―. El día de nuestra cita…

―Creí que había sido claro. No voy a salir a ningún lado contigo… Vete, por favor.

―De verdad quiero esta cita ―lo miró a través de sus pestañas con esos preciosos ojos verdes que parecían esmeraldas puras―. He estado esperándola muy ansioso durante toda la semana.

Blaine supo que había sido un error mirarlo a los ojos, porque para su desgracia tenían un efecto muy extraño en él y terminó aceptando salir con Sam.

Bufó por lo bajo, cogiendo su chaqueta negra y apagando todas las luces. No pensó tardar tanto, así que no dejó una nota a sus padres diciéndoles dónde había ido.

Sin esperar, Sam lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta una cafetería con un ambiente tranquilo. La cosa era que no era una simple cafetería; era la cafetería preferida de Blaine. Las paredes del fondo tenían varios libreros repletos de libros y la señora Smith lo recibía con una sonrisita.

En definitiva tardaría en regresar a su casa.

**Regla # 3** _Mostrarse lindo y confundir al objetivo._

Pidieron unos cafés con la esperanza de que eso rompiera el hielo y pudieran conversar. Obviamente, Blaine estaba reacio a hablar de sí mismo, pero accedió un poco cuando Sam le contó sus hobbies y cada cosa que le gustaba y odiaba. Se encontró sonriéndole más de lo necesario y con unas horribles ganas de que la noche no concluyera.

Y es que el tiempo parecía irse volando cuando más entretenido estabas. La señora Smith les indicó que la hora de cerrar había llegado; revisando su reloj, maldijo porque eran las once y sus padres de seguro ya estaban de regreso en su casa.

Salieron a toda prisa, esta vez, Blaine tiraba de su mano para que apresurara mientras corrían calle abajo hasta su casa. Sacó el aire que contenía con sus pulmones, aliviado de que las luces permanecían apagadas y, como si recién recordará, soltó la mano del Sam y rió nerviosamente.

―Gracias, no ha sido tan malo…

― ¿Tan malo? ―Rió Sam ―. Esperaba un cumplido, pero algo es algo, ¿no, Blaine? ―Murmuró, caminando hacia él y arrinconándolo contra la puerta. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, mezclando sus alientos a café con chocolate y en unos segundos más, aquellos labios se movían a un mismo ritmo. Sam se detuvo y lo observó con una sonrisa maliciosa―. Nos vemos mañana.

Fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de marcharse de ahí con ese rostro de victoria.

**Regla # 4**_: Después de los besos de despedida en la puerta... esperar a que el objetivo venga en busca de más._

El mismo Blaine se encargó de buscar a Sam el lunes, con su característico ceño fruncido y unas ojeras indicando que no había dormido bien durante días. Lo encontró junto a su casillero, rodeado por Artie, Ryder y Kitty, que en cuanto vieron que se acercaba a ellos, con un paso decidido y un rostro de estar enojado, retrocedieron dejándole libre el camino hasta el rubio.

Lo golpeó con su dedo índice en el pecho, desafiante.

―Tú, señor hago lo que se me da la regalada gana ―siseó por lo bajo―. Robaste mi primer beso y lo quiero devuelta — Tomó el rostro de Sam entre sus manos y lo besó de nuevo.

Esto se le salía de las manos, pensó Sam, cerrando los ojos y pegando su cuerpo al de rizos y suspirando en el beso. Las miradas de sus amigos eran de asombro, pues nunca pensaron que el callado y tímido Blaine Anderson hiciera algo así... y las miradas de quienes pasaban por el lugar eran de confusión, pues ¿Cómo alguien como Blaine Anderson estaba besando a Sam Evans? ¿Era que el orden social se había vuelto loco?

No, solo era la nueva conquista Sam.

Sam rió contra los labios de Blaine

―Te espero en mi casa a las seis.

Le dio un último beso antes de irse a su clase, seguido de sus amigos, Por otro lado Blaine sonrió, pues de verdad que le gustaba Sam, pero el rubio se equivocaba si creía que iba a ser así de fácil. No señor, Blaine Anderson no iba a ser otra conquista más en la vida de Sam Evans.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**.**

Blaine no fue a su "cita" con Sam, ni siquiera salió de su cama y sonrió al imaginar al rubio esperando su llegada, la cual obviamente no sucederá, y mejor siguió leyendo entrelíneas el libro que Sam había despreciado una semana atrás.

** . **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

―Creí que habíamos quedado que te vería en mi casa a las seis ―susurró Sam en su oído, muy enojado.

Blaine lo enfrentó con una sonrisa de superioridad

― Primero, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde vives. Segundo, no dije que iba a ir. Y tercero, tú y yo, no somos nada.

― ¿Y los besos qué?

―Esos besos no significaron nada, Evans ―caminó, yéndose directo al comedor. Sam lo rodeo por la espalda y así camino junto con Blaine―. ¿Puedes parar? La gente nos mira ―el chico de ojos verdes se reía entre dientes―. No es gracioso. Vete.

―Cúlpame por ir a la cafetería

―Oh. Dios

―Y que si los demás nos miran ―dijo―. Eres mi novio.

― ¿Qué…? ― Blaine detuvo su andar―. Discúlpame pero creo que me perdí la parte donde acepté serlo ―alzó las cejas―. O ¿Sólo lo decidiste y ya? Me das asco.

―Si claro, tanto asco te doy que me besaste dos veces, Blaine ―le recordó, divertido―. Ahora, toma mi mano y siéntate conmigo.

—Estás loco

―Pero por ti, Blaine Anderson.

Las mejillas de Blaine se ruborizaron pero continuó caminando hasta alejarse de Sam. No se sentaría con él. No eran novios y jamás lo serían. Sólo había que ver a alguien tan engreído como Sam Evans con él… Ni en un millón de años. Había oído historias sobre él: sólo jugaba con las personas. Se rehusaba a terminar con un corazón roto.

Sintió la mirada de Sam sobre su nuca, pero no volteó ni una sola vez para comprobarlo con sus ojos. Seguía atento al libro, comiendo y esperando a que el bendito timbre sonara para irse corriendo de ahí y que dejara de verlo. Le incomodaba y ponía los vellos de su cuello erizados.

Estúpido efecto Evans.

**.**

Las clases ocurrieron de forma normal, y Blaine estaba aliviado ya que solo unos minutos más y podría irse a su casa y ya no encontrarse con Sam. El timbre sonó y todos sus compañeros salieron corriendo, él hubiera hecho lo mismo, si no fuera por el profesor que le pidió que guardara en la bodega algunos proyectos de ciencias que constaban en estorbosas y pesadas maquetas. Eso le llevaría un rato. Cuando terminó ya no había nadie por los pasillos, o eso pensó Blaine. Pero cuando puso un pie afuera de la bodega, lo metieron de nuevo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y colocándole seguro. Tragó en seco al reconocer esos hambrientos y felinos ojos verdes.

―A-Apártate, Evans. Debo irme.

― ¿A dónde? ―inquirió, acorralándolo contra la pared y poniendo su rodilla entre sus piernas―. Me molesta que huyas de mí.

―Y a mí que me acoses ―gruñó con voz ronca, pero decidida―. Pero lo sigues haciendo, entonces yo seguiré huyendo de ti hasta que me dejes en paz.

―Lo que será nunca ―sonrió el rubio y lo besó. Como siempre: demandante, feroz, y exigiendo esa boca que lo había estado volviendo loco desde hace días; acariciando cada centímetro de su rostro para culminar en su mata de cabellos negros―. Me… ―beso―. Gustas ―beso―. De verdad.

―Eso has de decir siempre… ―replicó, moviendo su cabeza para que los labios de Sam chocaran contra su mejilla.

―No, sólo a ti ―sonrió de lado―. Todas esas veces que me has dicho lo que piensas, lo que sientes… Cuando me ignoras… Cuando te alejas de mí… Nunca me había sentido así por nadie.

— Entonces solo te gusto por orgullo... digo, no soportas que alguien se te resista — soltándose del agarre de Sam

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Me entendiste mal

—No lo creo, y mejor dejemos esto por la paz, así que a partir de ahora, tú por tú lado, yo por el mío. — y camino hacia la puerta, pero Sam lo detuvo.

—Blaine, por favor...dame una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que hablo en serio cuando digo que me gustas. Y no es solo por orgullo, como dices.

Si Blaine no hubiera visto la sinceridad brillando en los ojos de Sam, no le hubiera creído. Pero ahí estaba, diciéndole toda la verdad y esperando que le diera una oportunidad de estar con él. Después de lo que acababa de suceder, era claro también que a Blaine le gustaba Sam, y mucho.

Apartó algunos cabellos que le cubrían la frente y acarició su nariz hasta llegar a sus rojos e hinchados labios. Sonrió, entrecerrando sus ojos y resaltando esas negras y espesas pestañas. En verdad estaba analizando la situación. Sam no hizo otra cosa que verlo como si estuviera en trance, porque, oh, Dios, ¡Que sonrisa más hermosa estaba contemplando!

Aprovechando que Sam tenía los labios entreabiertos, Blaine atacó sus labios, aferrando sus manos al cuello del chico. El rubio tardó en corresponder al beso… Pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo bien.

—Sam... Júrame, que no harás que me arrepienta de darte una oportunidad

—Te lo juro, juro que no te arrepentirás.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Años después...

—Sam, podrías explicarme esto — dijo Blaine mientras le mostraba una hoja al rubio

Cuando Sam vio de qué se trataba, se puso pálido y dijo

—Bebé, hace años que hice eso... y es estúpido, lo se...

— ¿Usaste algo de esto conmigo?

—Tal vez

— ¡Sam!

—Pero no resultó... al contrario, todo fue en mi contra... mira — y le mostró el resto de notas.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**How to Be a Heartbreaker **

**By**

**Sam Evans**

**Sólo son cuatro reglas fáciles de seguir... Recordando que tú, no eres quien debe ser conquistado.**

**Regla #1** _Buscar un Objetivo y estudiarlo_

**Regla #2 **_No quedar atado a alguien con quien podrías perder_

**Regla #3 **_Mostrarse lindo y confundir al objetivo_

**Regla #4 **_Después de los besos... esperar a que el objetivo venga en busca de más._

**Recuento de daños.**

**Regla #1** _Buscar Objetivo y estudiarlo_

**Advertencia: **_Tener cuidado de que el objetivo no sea jodidamente adorable_

**Regla #2 **No quedar atado a alguien con quien podrías perder

**Advertencia: **No dejar que el objetivo se convierta en algo más que una simple conquista

**Regla #3 **Mostrarse lindo y confundir al objetivo

**Advertencia: **El objetivo debe ser el confundido, no tú

**Regla #4 **Después de los besos de despedida... esperar a que el objetivo veng_a en busca de más._

**Advertencia: **No hay advertencia, porque cuando encuentras a esa persona que pone tu mundo de cabeza, ni teniendo el mejor instructivo del mundo, no podrás evitar enamorarte. ¿Por qué se esto? Fácil. Yo escribí estas estúpidas reglas y el resultado fue que termine enamorado del "objetivo"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Así, que yo era el objetivo?— dijo Blaine, fingiendo indignación

—Un guapo, lindo, sexy, bello y sobre todo inteligente objetivo — respondió Sam con su mejor sonrisa

— Y crees que con adulaciones, olvidare que solo querías que yo fuera un mas en tu lista — dijo alejándose del rubio, pero este lo atrapó en un abrazo

—Yo sé que no... Pero quizá con unos besos — y esperaba que si funcionaran

—No te será tan fácil, Sam Evans... aunque por ahora estará bien — dijo Blaine respondiendo al beso que Sam le ofrecía. Pero cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes, Blaine se separó de Sam, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

— Blaine... no me dejes así... ¡Blaine! — y salió en busca del moreno.

**Regla #4 **Después de los besos... esperar a que el objetivo venga en busca de más.

**Fin  
****:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero les gustara, y ya saben los reviews no cuestan y es lindo leerlos.**

**Cuídense ok. XX**


End file.
